Slave to Heat
by einna
Summary: Mizuki is left inside their dorm room... While Sano and Nakatsu left... Reated M for lemons.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana-Kimi or any of its characters.

I just wish Wu Zun is mine though. Hehehe

**SLAVE OF HEAT**

_Goodness… It's so hot today… I wish I could take a bath right now. _Mizuki thought as she rummaged through mounds and heaps of clothes, looking for something light and could still be useful for what she is about to do.

_**Flashback:**_

Last night the whole gang was eating at the canteen. Noe and Sekeime were chatting about girls while Nakatsu and Sano were discussing about an earlier memo for the school's athletes, while Mizuki was busy munching on her beef yakisoba.

"Mizuki" called Sano. "Yes?" "Tomorrow Nakatsu and I will go to a meeting for the school's athletes. We will probably be gone the whole morning and will come back later in the afternoon.

"Really?" Mizuki said loudly. In her mind_, finally!_

Without her noticing, a quirky grin erupted from her lips and Sano noticed.

Sano became irritated. _What the hell is she thinking?_ _She better not invite another guy in our room. Or else. _His hands fisted and his mind flashed with images of Mizuki with another guy. _Stop thinking about it, you baka! Mizuki is definitely not that type of girl. _

Sano wearily rubbed his fingers across his forehead and Mizuki noticed. "Daijobou desuka?" asked Mizuki as her own hand slowly felt Sano's forehead to check his temperature.

"I'm okay." With that, Sano left the table while the whole group sat in silence. "What's his problem?" Noe and Sekeime said in unison, while Nakatsu and Mizuki are baffled.

Later that night as Mizuki and Sano are comfortably lying on their own respective bunks, Mizuki finally blurted out, "Do you have a problem, Sano? We can talk about it if you want."

Sano just grunted. Mizuki didn't know if it is a yes or no. Friendship getting the best of her, Mizuki climbed down from her bunk and sat on the edge of Sano's bunk.

"Really? But you don't sound okay. Are you sure that you are not feeling funny, if that's the case, don't go to tomorrow's meeting."

Sano grinned a bit at her. _Typical Mizuki_. "I'm just a little tired that's all. I'll feel better when I get some rest." Sano said pointedly. Mizuki flushed a bit and scrambled to her own bunk.

"Hey, Sano…"

"What?"

"Um, can you say goodbye to me before you leave?

'Cuz I probably won't be awake by the time you and Nakatsu have to leave." Sano gave a grunt. "I'll try." Mizuki smiled as she drifted off to dreamland.

"Mizuki… Mizuki…" said Sano softly as he gently nudged the slumbering girl. "Wha.." grumbled Mizuki as she tried to fend off Sano's hand like swatting off flies. Sano resisted the urge to laugh at Mizuki's exasperating and endearing action.

"Mizuki, wake up! Nakatsu and I are off to our meeting. Promise me that you won't go into trouble." said Sano loudly. Suddenly he was the target of wide open eyes, as Mizuki quickly sat up…

WHAM!

"Ouch!" Mizuki cried softly as she tried to take the sting off her head. Sano quickly rubbed his palm on top of her head. "Baka, you have to be more careful. Do remember that you are on the top bunk."

"I forgot." Mizuki said sheepishly, as she turned her head to meet Sano's concerned face. Sano's breath caught. _She really is pretty_. Mizuki just stared. _He is so handsome._

They stayed like that for a few seconds until Nakatsu barged in, breaking the silence.

"Mizuki! Is there anything you want me to buy for you?" asks Nakatsu. " N-nothing…" stammered Mizuki, "I just want to say goodbye before you guys go." "Oh, my Mizuki, you are so sweet!" said Nakatsu as he attempted to get a hug from Mizuki.

"Let's go. We're late already." Sano muttered darkly as he dragged the protesting guy outside the room.

PRESNT TIME: Mid-afternoon

_Finally found it!_ Mizuki held up a flimsy fire-engine red spaghetti top and its matching red undies, given to her by Julia a while ago. _Just lock the door and close the windows a bit, nobody will see. _

Mizuki shucked off her one too many clothes and finally slipped on the top and undies. _What a wonderful feeling. It's so light and soft, it's like silk. _ Mizuki surveyed the room with a critical eye. _Can I do this before Sano gets home? Better make a quick work now, lassie! _

Mizuki put on a special tape recorded by Julia in her walkman. She turned on the volume and began to

lip-synch to Britney Spear's "I'm a slave for you".

Getting the feather duster, Mizuki made a quick work of dusting all the furniture, which made her cough a bit. She then arranged all the books, cluttered clothes, mismatched shoes amidst her swaying to the driving beat.

Mizuki swept the floor twice, making sure not to leave any dust on the floor. She slowly bent down on her knees, with her back on the door, began to vigorously clean the floor. She paused when she heard the chorus coming.

Mizuki quickly stood up, dropping the rag in process.

_I'm a slave for you_

_I cannot deny it_

_I cannot control it…_

Mizuki couldn't help herself. She sensually moved her body, doing a little shimmy once in a while. Her walkman was loud, so loud in fact it failed to let her know that Sano already let himself in their room and was watching her every movement.

Mizuki suddenly turned around and her gaze turned horrified as she saw Sano watching. She let out a startled yelp and quickly grabbed the closest thing that would cover her being a girl.

Unfortunately for her, Sano thought of the same thing as they simultaneously grabbed hold of Sano's comforter. Mizuki found herself covered by the comforter while Sano kept his eyes averted.

"What are you back so early? It's not even 4'o clock in the afternoon!" accused Mizuki as her racing mind kept screaming _Sano now knows I'm a girl!! _Sano replied quietly, "Well, the meeting finished early. Don't worry, I won't tell your secret. I wonder how long you were going to wait to tell me."

Mizuki gasped. _Wait girl, wait. How long? So Sano knew beforehand!_ "You knew I was a girl! Why didn't you tell me? Wait, scratch that. How did you know I was a girl?"

"Remember the day that you were knocked unconscious by a ball? I, um, accidentally touched your chest while trying to help you to the clinic." said Sano.

I didn't tell the others because…" his voice trailed off.

"Because what?" pressed Mizuki. "Do you feel something for me, Izumi Sano?" as she slowly let the comforter slide down her body, letting Sano see her body in the fire-engine get-up. She smiled wickedly as she slowly walked towards Sano, slowly sliding the straps of the top.

As she reached Sano's side, Mizuki was pleased to see a very flushed and flustered Sano. "Mizuki..." Sano pleaded as her nimble fingers made a short work of hit shirt and tie. She paused in the middle of opening the fourth button when Sano heard her whisper, "What if I tell you I like you more than friends?"

Sano let out a groan as he shucked his shirt and began to kiss Mizuki with all the pent-up passion he has for the girl. Mizuki let out an impassioned whimper which seemed

to inflame Sano more.

Sano paused. "Wait, Mizuki, I…" Mizuki let out a groan of frustration. _This can't be happening, not now!_ She watched as Sano left her side to quickly lock the door and look for something in his drawer. Sano let out sigh of triumph as he let Mizuki see what's on his palm. _Mizuki you idiot, of course protection! _

Sano came back to her with a purposeful gleam in his eye. _Uh-oh._ Mizuki squealed as Sano tackled her into his bed. They laughed at their antics and suddenly, Sano moved above her. Mizuki looked at him dazedly as Sano's face began to move closer. _He's going to kiss me_.

Sano began to assault Mizuki with light kisses all over her face, neck and chest. Mizuki lets out a whimper. She wanted Sano to kiss her on the lips. Sano let out a chuckle. "My dear Mizuki, did you know how long I wanted to do this?" "Really?"

Sano began to pull on Mizuki's top, slowly kissing bit by bit of skin that was revealed. Mizuki tries to stifle her cries of pleasure but it still slipped out as Sano began to nip and licked her hardened nipples. Hearing her cries of pleasure made Sano want to please Mizuki even more. So

Sano used the flat of his tongue to give more pleasure for Mizuki.

Mizuki began to pant. "Ssano please." Sano swallowed audibly and said hoarsely, "Mizuki, are you sure about this?" Mizuki gave Sano a heart melting smile. "I've never been more sure in my life, Sano Izumi."

Sano kissed her trying to slow down the intense tide of desire to finally make Mizuki Ashiya his. Mizuki helped Sano take off his pants and briefs as well as Sano finally succeeded in getting off Mizuki's top and undies.

"Mizuki, just stay quiet and listen." said Sano as he placed Mizuki on top of him. "Mmmm, you feel good Sano." Mizuki purred. Her legs began to shift restlessly and there was something pooling between her thighs. She wiggled and Sano groaned.

Sano flipped Mizuki on to her back and began to kiss her again. Mizuki return the ardor as she sensually moved her hands on the back of Sano. "You asked for this." said Sano as he slowly ran his finger on her clit.

Mizuki quivered, her legs shifting restlessly and making the warmth turn into scorching heat. "Sano.." her voice trailed off as Sano began to touch her more intimately. She bucked against the questing hand, not knowing what it was, but pure pleasure hovering near the brink.

"Sano!" Mizuki cries out. She opened her eyes, not noticing she closed it. "Beautiful, Mizuki, it was very beautiful." said Sano as he slowly puts on the condom. "Wait, Sano, I want to taste you."

Mizuki kneels in front of Sano and slowly ran her fingers on his cock. "Mizuki, you don't want to aahhh.." Sano groans out as Mizuki sucked his entire cock. Sano closed his eyes in bliss and resisted the urge to come right then and there.

"That's enough, Mizuki; we can't have this over before it really started." said Sano as he slowly disengaged himself from Mizuki. He quickly put on the condom. And he slowly lie between Mizuki's thighs. "Mizuki, I…"

"It's alright Sano. I trust you." said Mizuki as she flashed another heart melting smile to Sano. Sano nodded but he wasn't too sure, he was too busy trying to temper the demands of his body to take Mizuki right away.

Sano slowly entered Mizuki, and as he reached the barrier, he paused. "Mizuki, it's going to hurt a bit." "I know Sano." Mizuki slowly looked into Sano's eyes as he slowly pushed gently one more time. The barrier won't give. Sano grimaced because he knew Mizuki is hurting.

Mizuki was gripping Sano's arms and was letting out little puffs of air. Sano whispered, "I'm sorry Mizuki." as he moved with a swift hard thrust. Mizuki cried out, a single tear escaped her eye.

Sano licked it gently but did not move. His and Mizuki's breath came out in harsh pants. _Why he's not moving? Did I do something wrong? _thought Mizuki as she felt the first pain of Sano's entry subside. She slowly moved restlessly against Sano. "It's starting to feel nice."

Sano's control snapped. He slowly withdrew and then thrust deep again. Mizuki began to pant as Sano's thrusts became faster and harder. She didn't mind that the bed was getting very squeaky nor their blended moans of passion were loud. It only mattered that Izumi Sano was finally giving something very important to her.

Their raw cries of ecstasy became one as they both felt each other's climax. Sano shuddered and he fell on top of Mizuki. The air was peaceful and languid. Mizuki stroke Sano's nape and said softly, "I love you, Izumi Sano." Sano stared at her and said quietly, "And I the same, Ashiya Mizuki."

**THE END**


End file.
